


The Day The Truth Serum Got In Everyone's Coffee

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-14
Updated: 2007-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth flipped open her folder and looked around the room.  "These meetings are such a colossal waste of time," she said, and promptly clapped her hand over her mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day The Truth Serum Got In Everyone's Coffee

Elizabeth flipped open her folder and looked around the room. "These meetings are such a colossal waste of time," she said, and promptly clapped her hand over her mouth.

Teyla blinked.

"Uh – okay," John nodded, watching Elizabeth closely. "That mean we get to go now?"

Elizabeth pulled her hand from her mouth and wet her lips. "I uh – " She cleared her throat.

"You're hot when you're flustered," Ronon offered, and frowned, disturbed.

" _Ronon_ " Teyla chided softly. "If you find anyone hot in this room, I would hope it would be me." She blanched once the words came out of her mouth.

"I like to stare at Rodney's ass," John offered, seconds before his eyes grew wide.

Everyone stared.

Beckett sighed. "Oh like there's anyone on this base who doesn't know you're fucking like wee bunnies."

"I prefer giving head!" Rodney protested, then choked on his own spit.

Elizabeth tried to get a grip on things. "Does anyone know what's going on here?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"To be fair, this is because I am mostly thinking of you naked," Zelenka offered. "I have little brain power for the – uh – solving of puzzles right now."

"I am quite bendy," Teyla put in.

"I sing Earth songs in the shower," Ronon gruffed. "That song, Relax. It's good."

Rodney turned to Sheppard with a look of pleading on his face. "This is freaking me out and turning me on. Can we make out?"

Sheppard blinked. "Be better if we were naked."

Beckett sighed. "It's been too long since I last had a crumpet."

"I think – " Elizabeth put in "- that perhaps we have a small . . . problem we should be investigating." She looked as though she was concentrating very hard on controlling her thoughts. "Carson, perhaps a range of medical tests in the labs? Teyla, perhaps a demonstration of your bendiness in my quarters?"

"Can I watch?" asked Ronon.

"You may join us," Teyla suggested, inclining her head.

"May _I_ watch?" Zelenka peeped.

John blinked at everyone. "I gotta go ravish Rodney in a broom closet now."

"I gotta go be ravished," Rodney put in.

"Infirmary afterwards," Beckett ordered. "I'll need to run blood tests, send you through the scanners so that I can see all the pretty colors it says are in your brain."

Rodney frowned. "Pretty colors?"

"No idea what they mean," Beckett said cheerfully. "But they're especially entertaining when I'm high."

"So." Elizabeth tapped her papers together and stood. "Everyone dismissed."

Zelenka raised his hand. "I think Chuck is a hot piece of man candy," he said.

Everyone nodded sagely. "He is that," Ronon agreed as they all went on their way.


End file.
